


Meditations

by NaomiPhoenix



Series: It started with a nightmare [9]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiPhoenix/pseuds/NaomiPhoenix





	Meditations

Once Padme was more appropriately dressed for meditation, they formed a circle on the floor of the lounge with Padme and Plo Koon at its centre.  
  
She had mediated before. She probably did it more often than Anakin, but sharing it with others was a completely different experience. No the least because of their level of skill in the art.  
  
She felt herself drift, almost to the point of sleep, then all at once the scenery around her changed.  
  
The room was not the same one she had appeared in the other times, with its strange spherical addition. She had appeared instead on the bridge of what was undoubtedly a warship. In many ways it was similar to a _Venator_ -class Star Destroyer, only larger. Much larger. And out the bridge window she could see other ships, as they floated in formation through the vastness of space.  
  
Silhouetted by the forward-most window was the tall figure Padme knew to be Anakin from the armour he wore. The mask however was new - and frightening. He turned to look at her with enormous, sightless eyes. Then, after several long moments, seemed to check subtlety around him to see if others could see her. No one looked up from their business to look even vaguely in her direction.  
  
He made his excuses to someone, the Admiral, Padme recognised him, and swept out of the bridge. She followed, and not one door down the hall he entered a room with one of the spheres, though not the same one.  
  
“My time must be coming soon, if you are coming to me so often,” he settled himself down and took off his mask.  
  
"I think there is a great deal more we need to discuss, Anakin. You spoke of what ifs and maybes before, but what of reality? How did this come to be? How did he make it happen?"  
  
"It was the revenge of the Sith, a thousand years in the making. Not his victory alone. His master, Darth Plagueis, was once well placed in the financial sector. His real name was Hego Damask II. They developed a partnership. One in finance, one in politics. The Trade Federations attack on Naboo had been the last of Plagueis' plans. That was because I came along. The same day we left to free Naboo, Sidious killed Plagueis. After that he bided his time, slowly accumulating power, testing plans, and building alliances, while at the same time organising both sides of the war. Dooku was a pawn, a figurehead. Useful in creating the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The whole idea was to make as many alien races as possible, despite many of them having genuine concerns and grievances with the Republic, look that the villains because it suited his pro-humanist agenda. It also had the benefit of gaining him powers over the Republic. And the clones. He put in the order after Naboo. So they'd be ready when the time was right. At the same time, he would have the power to order the Jedi take command of the Republic military. The mindset of the Jedi being the protectors of the Republic was so firmly ingrained by then and the council so concerned with the image of the Jedi in the public’s eyes, no was never going to be the answer. He used the media to gain power and popularity, while discrediting whoever got in his way. There was no one left who wanted to risk questioning him by the time he created the Empire. They cheered him on. And I supported him. He had twisted my mind just like he'd twisted everyone else's." He spoke until his voice became hoarse.  
  
Padme had one last question. "When does he declare the Empire?"  
  
"Days before you died, Padme," he answered. "Days before. . ."  
  
"Before what?"  
  
"Days before the birth of our son, Angel. Our Luke."


End file.
